Something sweet
by Kindred01
Summary: What if David went after Sam first. Lost on the boardwalks after Micheal was chasing some girl in a hippy skirt. There was no one to stop David from whispering his way into Sam's mind.
1. Chapter 1

The chill of the night made him shiver, he sighed and gave up looking for his brother he turned and looked around the boardwalk that was large and full of people who are loud and drunk. Light were flashing and he looked up and down to see if he could catch a glimpse of his mother or brother but one thing he did notices was he is completely lost.

He moved towards the railings to get away from the flashing lights and looked out over the beach. In the darkness of the beach he saw drunk teenagers snogging on the sand, somewhere even fucking like rabbits as the stormy sea rolled in. He sighed as he watched the thick black clouds rolling in making the wind whip up and touch his face like a dream embraces. His feet hurt as he spent few hours of looking at the stalls and shops being scared off by the two strange brothers in a comic shop but it seem to be the only good one he found. Then there was the hour looking for Michael who he lost around the rock band playing and the tattoo parlour and he had no idea where his mum is. Rubbing his eyes he felt is head started to throb and the pain behind his eyes he just wanted to go to bed.

While he was looking at the sea catching on to the beach he didn't notices the group of men watching him from the small punch of benches. The blonde leader of the group looked up when one of his boys said "Look at the sweet thing." He stared at the slight teen and grinned as he looked him up and down taking in the curve of his body. He turned to the others in the group "Get lost for a while." He grinned, they at each other as they stood up and then disappeared into the crowed, leaving the smoking blonde to watch him a little longer before be stood up and walk up to Sam.

Still the teen didn't notices that this tall blonde haired man was inches from him, his eyes again taking in the beauty of the teen. "You look like a boy who has the weight of the world on his shoulders." He said as he leaned against the railings next to Sam. The teen looked at him blinking in shock at the leather clad bleached blonde man speaking to him "You seem too young to have that kind of trouble." He said as he lit a cigarette  
"It's nothing." Sam said, as he had a feeling that he shouldn't' be talking to him everything screamed at him to run the other away, but he went against the better judgement. He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair taking a shaky breath before looking back at him.  
"My brother ditched me to chase after some girl in a hippy skirt and my mum is…somewhere?" He said, he chuckled as he rubbed his eyes feeling his head ache still grow and shiver at the night air. Pulling his jacket off the blonde placed it around the teen's shoulders and smiled at him as Sam looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Go on?" The man whispered, Sam looked down at his hands and breathe in the scent of the man and this time shivered at the scent of him.  
"We moved to the murder capital of the world to get away from my shit of father. We move into my Gandpa's home in the middle of nowhere where he stuffs dead animals and by the TV guide but had no TV, what the fuck is that all about!"

The blonde watched him with a soft expression as he blew out some smoke "Why? Are you scared of your father?" He asked Sam. The teen let out a ragged breath as he looked towards the older man who suddenly seem to close as his blue eyes seem to be boring into his own eyes.  
"Because he use to beat me." He whispered feeling his chest burn as the man loomed over him …Why am I telling him this…he thought "M…My Mum never notices until the last time." He whispered, as he rubbed is arm. He then felt the strange man warped his arms around his waist and pulled him close "W….What are you doing?" Sam said, pulling away from him looking shocked as the blonde smiled gently at him  
"Sorry but you have such a beautiful face and I don't think it should have a sad look there." He told him as he reached up and slide his hand across his face and cupped his cheeks.

Sam flinched at the cool touch as he looked up into his pale blue eyes seeing the hungry look in them and felt his mouth become dry "D…Do I need to yell Pedo?" Sam asked as he closed his eyes letting the blonde brush his fingers over his face and then close them down the long slender throat before going back up to his cheek.  
"I don't know do you?" He purred, Sam open his eyes and looked up at him and blinked at him before pulling himself away and warping his arms around himself, feeling his cheeks heat up as he looked away from the man.  
"I need to go." Sam said, as he shrugged off the leather jacket and handed it back to him before walking away. The blonde watched as the boy walked away and felt his lips brake out into a grin as he feeling his teeth itch at the thought of sinking them into the soft tender flesh. He could imagine fucking the teen as he drink from him as he filled him over and over again with his cum.

The teen buried his hands into his pocket feeling his cheeks burning red as he walked quickly away from the blonde with the wondering hands. He thought that he will head back to the tattoo stall and maybe he will see his brother then. He didn't know what had gotten into him spilling his worries and fears to a stranger who only wanted drag him off somewhere and…well do god know what. But the funny thing is Sam thinks he would let him, shaking the thoughts out of his mind he kept walking down the boardwalk hoping to see his mum's or brother's faces. "I'm sorry if I offended you?" The teen felt his the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and the blonde caught up with him.  
"Why are you following me?" Sam hissed at him.  
"Listen I'm sorry if you think I up to no good." He said…which I am…he thought  
"Aren't you?" The teen seethed as he spun around and looked at him "I'm not some boardwalk rent boy!" He snarled at him before turning around and walking off.  
"I never said you were." The blonde said still following him "I'm not sorry for calling you beautiful." He told him. Again Sam stopped and looked up at the blue eye man "Because you are and I go a little funny for beautiful things, like a magpie I want to steal them and hide them in my nest." He whispered walking closer to him.

Sam glared at him and stood back from him "What do you want from me?" He asked shivering as the man was looming over him once again he closed his eyes as the large man moved hand cross his abdomen making Sam's breath hitch as he felt himself fall back into the man's arms.  
"You guessed right the first time around, don't worry you will feel good." He whispered, as he moved around behind Sam and felt the teen shiver "My name is David by the way."  
"S…Sam." He whispered hoarsely, feeling his mouth and month become dry than ever before.  
"Come with me Sam let's put something warm in your belly." He grinned as he held him close to his side and Sam lost the feeling of David's voice walked with him.


	2. Chapter 2

David brought him Chinese food; the blonde watched the boy devoured the food as if he hadn't eaten in days. He licked his lips as he watched the way the boy's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed his food. David just loved the way Sam's little pink tongue swiped across his lips, the teen smiled at him and blushed as he caught David watching him. "Here your cold." The older blonde said as he removed his leather jacket and placed it over the teen's shoulders.

Sam smiled at him again as he breathed in the smell of the jacket and found it was rather comforting, the blond took Sam back to his home, helping him down the bits of broken wooden stairs and unstable rocks. "Wow?" Sam whispered "You have your own lair you have just gone up in my book." The teen said, as he wondered around trying to let his eyes adjust to the dull lights. He could see the broken chandelier with bits of fabric handing off it and fairy lights warped around it, Sam turned around and looked back up at David "What is this place?" He asked  
"It was a hotel at one point then there was an Earthquake and it all disappeared into the ground." He told him with a small shrug as he stepped down towards the teen.

The slim teen smiled let his fingers trailed over the melted wax and the posters that David and his brothers put up. "Do you live here?" Sam asked him as he saw the empty Chinese containers lying where they were dropped along with a small pyramid of beer bottles.  
"Yep." David said as he watched the teen as he smiled at some of the things they had there.  
"Are we going to be seeing them tonight?" He asked, his cheeks burning redder than before because he knew why he was there. Sam knew it might be a bad idea to want to have sex with a strange man he just met on the boardwalk, but he couldn't bring himself to care…it would just be nice to feel nothing for a while…he thought as he looked back up at the smirking bleach blonde.  
"I hope not." He told him with a purr, Sam felt strong arms warp around his middle and pull him back into his chest and kissed down the teen's neck "Come on sweet things let's get you more comfortable." He whispered as he pulled the jacket off and then he pulled the boy's shirt to the side and mouthed at the boy's shoulder.

The dusty blonde teen bit his bottom lip as he tried to stop himself from moaning, David growled as he moved his hand under the teen's shirt "Let me hear those sweet little moans." He whispered into his ear as he nipped the lobs.  
"Awo!" Sam whimpered, pulling away and looking up at David as his hand went to his ear while he felt the blood tricking down his neck. David's blue eyes looked the teen over, it maybe have been a couple of minutes of mouthing his throat and the teen looked wrecked but his eyes kept zeroing in on the blood running down the boy's throat and it made him feel so thirsty and horny "How sharp are your teeth?" Sam asked as the older man held out his hand to him, the boy smiled and took his hand and let the man pull him back to his arms.

David hooked his fingers under the teen's chin and turned his head to the side to look at the small river of blood coming from the nick from his ear "Sorry sweet thing." He whispered, as he lowered his head and leaned in and sucked the bit of blood away.  
"Hey what are you going?" Sam whispered, he found himself being turned on by the taller man's tongue lapping at his blood along his neck.  
"I am tasting you." David grinned, and then pulled him into a kiss and held him close listening to the little moans. Pulling back Sam looked up at him wondering why he stopped "Let's get you a drink." David smirked, as he pulled away from the teen and walked over to broken cabinet and pulled out jewelled bottle of wine.

The teen was feeling hot and was blushing brightly as he rubbed the back of his head as he watched David take a swig from the bottle "I don't know David drinking some beer is one thing but I don't think I shouldn't..." Sam started to say  
"Just a little to help relax you love." He said, softly as he took a mouthful. Sam licked his lips as he watched a small dribble roll down David's chin and then move down his throat. Pushing himself closer to the man and felt his pink tongue catch the running drip of wine and licked it back up to his chin and then to the man's lips. David chuckled as he kissed back as he felt Sam's hands warp around the bottle and then pulled it towards himself.  
"Well a little bit won't hurt." He smiled, as he started to drink. The blonde grinned as he watched the Adam's apple bob up and down as he took mouthful after mouthful of the special drink.  
That's enough." David whispered as he kissed him as he took the bottles from the teen's hand and placed it on a wonky table. "The night is still young and I want to see you out of those clothes." He grinned as Sam blushed a deeper red.

The next day…  
Lucy was pacing the floor of the kitchen. She had woken up that morning to find that Sam wasn't in his bed. She looked in Michael's room and found he wasn't home then she tried the down stairs and found nothing and now she was panicking her phone in her hands ready to call the police as she waited to see if her sons came home. "Dad have you seen Sam or Michael this morning?" She asked her father as he walked back inside  
"Not seen any one this morning." He said to her, as he walked to the fridge and pulled something from his shelf. "Maybe Michael took him to town." He said  
"Y…yeah –yeah maybe." She said just as she heard someone walking up the step to the house.  
Moving quickly though the kitchen and though the living room she walked to the front door seeing her eldest son walk into the house pulling his sun glasses off and ran his fingers though his dark curly hair. "Mum are you okay?" He asked her, seeing the look of worry on her face  
"Is Sam with you?" She asked him. Michael shook his head now looking worried  
"I thought he was with you?" He asked her, Lucy felt her chest burn as she turned to rush back into the kitchen and grabbed her keys before tuning to her father  
"Call the police, Sam isn't with Michael." She said, before rushing back to her eldest son grabbing him by his arm and pulling the curly haired teen towards her car.


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks later…  
Michael has been searching the boardwalk for weeks, he has been putting up posters and handing out flyers with his brother's face on it. He brought Nanook with him hoping that the dog would pick up Sam's scent but as of yet nothing. The police weren't any help saying that sometimes teenagers runaway, to Michael that meant that they didn't gave a rat's arse about his baby brother being missing.

There was talks about their father being in town and that he could have taken Sam and with that thought alone has made the older teen rush towards the motel. Grandpa had said he had seen the son of a bitch walk out of the motel room. It was their dad and Michael beat the shit out of him by the time the police got to him they had pulled him off his father. Yes their old man was there to try and woo Lucy back and deal with Sam but he has only been in town for a week. So Michael's father was carted off to the cells while Michael went back to look for Sam.

The sun started to set and he was still out on the boardwalk when Nanook started growled making the dark haired teen look up to see the girl from a few weeks ago. She smiled coyly at him as she flicked her long curly black hair over her shoulders while she held the hand of the little boy that was with her. "Hello Michael." She smiled at him before seeing the pained look on his face "What's wrong?" Star asked losing her smile.  
"My…My brother he went missing three weeks ago." He held out the filer to her and she looked down at the smile of the cheeky looking teen. Her eyed widen at the image of the boy and then she looked up at Michael and sighed sadly  
"I know where he is." She whispered  
"What?" He yells making the young boy by her side jump. Star placed his hand on Michael's chest and looked up at him with wide eyes "Take me to him now!" He yelled making nearby passer's stop and look around at them.

When she returned home after meeting Michael for the first time Star was shocked to see a naked teenage boy curled up against David. She saw the marks covering the blonde boy and then she saw the bite marks on his skin making her look at the smirking blonde who was now standing and dressing himself. She had knew some of David's plan but she didn't know how enthralled he was by the blonde teen. Michael was quit on the ride up to David's home Star was worried about what will happen, once there she looked at Michael "J…Just so you know David won't let him go so easily." She whispered to him.

Sam was curled up on David's lap as the older blonde fed him, the teen smiled as he caught the noodle with his teeth and sucked it in chuckling David pulled him up into a kiss. The others made a noise and laughing "Oh come on let us have a kiss!" Dwayne said, as he leaned over and warped his hand around Sam's wrist and pulled him the teen off David's lap and onto his own warping his arms around the boy's waist and kissed him on the lips and Sam kissed back.

David leaned back in the chair and looked at his boy as the dark haired vampire shoved his tongue into his mouth and kissed him almost viciously as they heard the noises of people coming into their cave. David looked as Star walked in with Laddy but as they descend into the cave he see a fuming dark haired teen. David titled his head smiling as he looked from the teen to the girl "A friend of yours?" He asked her.  
"You have my brother!" He snarled, Michael looked down at the blonde his hands bulling into fists ready to punch him and then turned to the dark haired vampire who was busy touching up his little brother  
"Oh you're Michael." David chuckled as he wiped his mouth before standing up to face him  
"Yeah I'm Michael." He turned to Sam and grabbed him pulling him off the Dwayne's lap and pulled him close to look at him.

The blonde teen looked up to him his eyes wide in shock as he feels his brother's hands tighten around his arms. He see the bruises on his skin on his wrists and throat along with little "Oh god Sammy what did they do to you?" He whispered as he cupped the teen's cheeks  
"I'm okay." Sam whispered, his mind wasn't thinking clearly he could see this was Michael but he couldn't think beyond that. David moved behind the blonde teen and pulled him back into his arms far too quickly for the dark haired teen to react.  
"See he's okay." The blonde grinned as he kissed Sam's neck  
"LET GO OF HIM!" Michael snarled as David passed his sweet little lover to Paul who held him close to his chest and whispered in his ears as the boy looked at his brother in wide eyes.

David walked over to Michael and warped his arms around his shoulders, making the dark haired teen flinch and try to push him off him but the blonde held onto him tighter, "Now Michael we will play a game and if you pass you can take my Sam home." He told him, Sam looked at David with wide eyes but kept quiet as thee dark haired teen looked from his brother to the blonde. He guessed they have been keeping Sam drugged and dong god knows what to his little brother as he seems so lax in their arms and it word him.  
"Fine!" he snapped…I'm doing this for Sam… he thought

"Good, here have a drink first." He chuckled as he handed him the same bottle that Sam drunk from weeks ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael woke up with a gasp and pushed himself up from the mud; he looked around at where he was and saw another person curled up not far from him. He crawled over to the slim for and pulled them on to his back and saw it was his brother. Then last night came back and hit him, he drink from a bottle the wind tasted bitter and reminded Michael of copper pennies in taste. He then he and David drove their bikes and just stop short of falling of a cliff. The blonde laughed and clapped as Michael went to punch him but that was only the start of their little game but after the bridge he doesn't remember much else.

He looked down at Sam who was groaning but still not waking up "Sam come on wake up." He whispered as he tried to shake him away but the teen wouldn't open his eyes, he just groaned and whimpered. There was deep bruise on his wrists and marks around his throat, he scooped his brother into his arms and carried him towards the town he needs to get some help and maybe help for himself. Sam whimpered the whole way back to the town and when he found someone to help them they were both taken to the nearest hospital.

Lucy came running down the halls with Grandpa and Max, Michael groaned as he see Max rushing down the hall looking like he care…prick…he thought "Where is he?" Lucy cries out as he runs into Michael, the tall teen turns to the room.  
"They are checking him out now mum." He tells her, and then he becomes dizzy making Lucy worried as she helps him sit down as he rubs his eyes.  
"Michael?" She whispered, he shook his head and looked up at her with a weak smile  
"Bad head." He whispered to her, as he caught Max sat next to him  
"Where did you find him?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head Michael looked down at the floor enjoying the shadows on his eyes.  
"I can't remember." He lied "I know there was a girl and she said he seen him and then there was a blonde man and… Sam I think he had been drugged." He didn't say he thinks that David and his friends have been passing his little brother around and fucking him. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

The door to the room open and out walked the doctor and he looked at the sat there waiting, Lucy was the first to stand and walked over to him "How is he? Is he okay?" She asked. The Doctor had light brown hair and looked at Max for a moment and they nodded to each other, something that wasn't missed by Lucy or Michael.  
"Your son has been drugged heavily during his abduction I don't he will remember much." He tells her, she looks down at her hands and lets out a rattling breath.  
"H…Has he been… you know assaulted?" She warped her arms around herself and shivered at the thought. Again the doctor looks at Max.  
"I'm sorry am I missing something; you keep looking at Max before you answer my daughter? Is there we need to know?" Grandpa asked the light brown haired doctor.  
"Sorry we go back a long ways Max and I." The doctor said "I mean no disrespect, but no your son hasn't been sexually assaulted." Michael looked up at him with wide eyes…that can't be right…he thought;  
"Oh thank god." Lucy whispered as he turned to Max and he hugged her. "Can I see my baby?" She asked, the doctor nodded and smiled at her.  
"He just needs to sleep off the drugs and he will be okay. Max may I have a word." He asked  
"Of course Henry." He told him, he kissed the top of Lucy's head and let her into the room.

Michael wanted to follow them but he was swept into the room and decided he will find out later on. He turned back to the room and closed the door behind him and went to sit next to his mother who was holding Sam's hand as the teen sleeps. Sam looks better than the last time he saw him, he is curled up on his side sleeping peacefully. Michael just can't understand why the Doctor would lie about Sam's injuries.

Max and Henry went down the hall to the doctor's offices and walked inside and closed the door "I'm glad you got to him and not another doctor." Max said, as Henry walked around his offices and ran his fingers though his hair as he looked at the head vampire.  
"The boy is pregnant." He told him, Max froze and turned to look at him with a dangerous look in his eyes.  
"What?" He asked  
"The boy is pregnant about a just under a month; we will be the only ones who will be able to pick up the heard beat." Henry said, the ash haired vampire chuckled and ran his fingers though his hair as he licked his lips.  
"Can you tell who the father is?"  
"David, I think. There are quite a few scents on him. He is still half vampire but he will need to drink blood if he wants his baby to survive and if he wants to live to. We will need to keep an eye on him." He told his master. Max was still smiling at Henry and went up and hugged him and then pulled back.  
"You're his doctor understand, I will try and make sure he see you."  
"Max I don't think you understand the handful you going to have with this kid, have you forgotten about David? His mother didn't want help she attacked you every time you or I went near her, she damn near kill us." He told him "Vampire instinct."  
"That was different, I wasn't a good man back then I just wanted a child, Sam was willing with David and the other it shouldn't be too bad."


End file.
